Historias desde la Secundaria Norrisville
by Rondas
Summary: Randy y Howard buscan evitar que un secreto salga a la luz, Debbie trata de descubrir que quiso decir algo que Heidi le dijo y Theresa busca arreglar un error, un dia normal para el grupo. Continuacion de Buscando a Cunningham y Erase una ves en el nomicon. Ni Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic
1. El dia de Randy

Fanfic 6 de RC:9tGN

Por: TDT_Rondas

Historias desde la secundaria Norrisville 1: El día de Randy

Un día en la secundaria Norrisville

En patio de la escuela a la hora del receso

Howard – En serio Randy, cada vez que Nerdbie Kang abre la boca ¡es para que vallas a estudiar con ella! ¿Cómo puedes tolerar eso?

Randy – Vamos Howard, lo hace con buenas intenciones, además, ¿no deberías de estudiar también?

Howard – …

Randy – …

Ambos estallan en risas

Howard – Por un momento creí que lo decías en serio.

Randy – De hecho, si lo dije en serio, pero conociéndote… ¿Qué proyecto final hacemos para fin de año?

Howard – Todavía falta mucho para eso amigo, primero deberíamos de jugar un poco mas con el derribatumbas esta tarde, hace tiempo que no te gano en videojuegos.

Randy – Esta vez vas a caer.

Heidi – ¡Howard! ¡Ahí estas!

Howard – ¿Qué pasó ahora hermana?

Heidi – ¿Dónde está?

Howard – ¿De que hablas?

Heidi – No te hagas el inocente, tu tomaste mi cámara, no podré hacer ningún reportaje sin mi cámara.

Howard – No he tomado nada, ¡en serio!

Randy – Heidi, ninguno de los dos ha estado cerca de… ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar donde transmites tus chismes?

Heidi – Tuviste que ser tu Howard, nadie mas tiene las llaves del lugar.

Howard – Pero Randy dice la verdad, no me he acercado a ese lugar.

Heidi – …

Randy – Vamos Heidi, ¿Segura que no tienes ninguna otra cámara en lo que encuentras la tuya?

Heidi – No quiero usar la cámara de la Tablet de nuevo, y tu: ¡metete en tus asuntos!

Howard – Si él solo tiene que meterse en sus asuntos, yo haré lo mismo, nos vemos hermana.

Heidi – ¡Bien! Voy a sacar todo lo que tienen en mi programa si no me ayudan a recuperar mi cámara.

Howard – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre nosotros?

Heidi – ¿Quieres que la escuela entera se entere del desastre de séptimo grado?

Randy y Howard - ¿Qué?

Howard – ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Randy – ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Howard – Vamos hermanita, si alguien se entera de eso perderemos la poca vida social que tenemos en la escuela.

Randy – O peor, seremos los ignorados de la secundaria Norrisville, ¡No puedes delatarnos!

Heidi – ¡Suéltenme! Solo quiero mi cámara de vuelta para antes de que acabe el receso… No es muy poco tiempo. Antes de que acaben las clases. Si lo consiguen, nadie tendrá que saber absolutamente nada de eso.

Randy – Bien, considera esa cámara de vuelta en tus manos… o en tu computadora. Tu me entiendes.

Howard – ¡Randy! ¡Soy pésimo buscando! ¿Cómo podemos encontrar esa cámara?

Randy – No temas, para eso tenemos una amiga.

Heidi – Te refieres a la ex-editora del diario electrónico de la escuela ¿Verdad?

Randy – ¿Por qué no? Disculpa Heidi, pero el tiempo corre y Howard y yo tenemos una cámara que encontrar

Heidi – Esta bien y recuerden ¡No me fallen!

Howard – ¿En verdad vamos a pedirle ayuda a Debbie Kang?

Randy – En realidad pensaba que… bueno tu podrías pedirle su ayuda mientras veo la escena del… crimen… ¡vamos! Ni siquiera sé si realmente robaron su cámara.

Howard – Está bien… Le pediré a Theresa Fowler que se lo pida a Debbie.

Randy – Entiendo, nos veremos enfrente de ese… ¡Cubículo! Si creo que así se llama.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde

Enfrente del salón de transmisión de Heidi

Randy – La puerta no fue forzada… de no ser por que vi antes la cámara de Heidi no sabría que algo falta aquí… Y todo mundo puede ver cuando alguien entra a este cubículo… ¿Qué hacen en las series policiales en estos casos? ¡Testigos! Alguien pudo ver quien agarro la cámara de Heidi, tengo que preguntarle a Heidi cuando fue la ultima vez que vio la cámara.

Howard – Randy ¿Estás aquí?

Randy – Sí. Pasa, ¿Qué ocurre?

Howard –Fowler está muy ocupada tratando de resolver algo y Kang no me ayudará a menos de que sepa qué pasa.

Randy – Le dijiste que yo también estoy involucrado

Howard – … ¿Qué cambia eso?

Randy – Olvídalo, estamos solos entonces… Tengo que ir con Heidi, tu ve con Buki y Doug para preguntarles si han visto algo.

Howard – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no! Yo ya me moví mucho hoy tratando de obtener ayuda de Nerdball Kang.

Randy – Howard, desastre de séptimo grado, ¿Qué otro incentivo necesitas?

Howard – … ¿Alguien mas a quien deba ver de paso?

Randy – Solo necesitamos saber si alguien más estaba aquí en la mañana antes de que Heidi notara la ausencia de su cámara.

Howard – Está bien…

Mas tarde en la cafetería.

Heidi esta hablando con Cass y Cynthia

Heidi – Landy, ¿Ya encontraron mi cámara?

Randy – Es Randy, siempre ha sido Randy… uf, mira aun no sé qué paso, pero necesito que me digas, ¿Cuándo notaste que tu cámara no estaba?

Heidi – Hace algunos momentos cuando iba a preparar mi programa matutino de noticias.

Randy – ¿No entraste a tu cubículo antes?

Heidi – No. Entre a la cabina de grabación desde ayer en la tarde cuando todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Randy – Espera, si la cámara estuvo desprotegida desde ayer… ¿No quiere decir que alguien pudo agarrarla también?

Heidi – No. Ayer cerré la cabina con llave y solo Howard y yo tenemos la llave. Hoy que entré a la cabina la puerta estaba abierta.

Randy – Así que solo Howard y tu tenían acceso a ese lugar.

Heidi – ¡Es lo que te dije antes!

Randy – Pero si alguien entró con la llave, también pudo ser ayer.

Heidi – ¡Si soy la última en irme de la escuela! Especialmente ayer me quedé aun mas tarde que los chicos castigados.

Randy – Supongo que eso solo nos deja esta mañana como posibilidad.

Heidi – Así es, ahora ve a hacer que Howard me regrese la cámara o cumpliré mi palabra.

Randy – Pero Howard y yo llegamos juntos a la escuela. Él no tomo nada.

Heidi – Disculpa si no te creo. Has que ese pequeño ladrón regrese la cámara antes de que acabe el día, o la escuela entera se enterara de aquel incidente.

Randy – Está bien, está bien. Consideraré tu teoría.

Cass – Heidi, ¿tienes tu llave ahora?

Heidi – Claro que… ¡Mi…, mi llave…! Se me debió caer cuando Howard me empujó del coche!

Cass – …

Randy – …

Heidi – Está bien. Tal vez Howard no robó mi cámara, pero aun así es responsable. Tienen hasta que acaben las clases.

Randy – Está bien… Espero que Howard tenga mas éxito que yo.

Poco más tarde en los pasillos

Howard está siendo arrastrado por el director Slimovitz

Randy – ¡Howard!

Howard – Hola Randy. ano podre ayudarte hoy, tuve un pequeño problema con Doug.

Slimovitz – ¿Todavía sigues delatando a tus compañeros?! Te espera un castigo severo.

Randy – ¿Eh? ¡No me digas que estoy solo en esto! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Slimovitz – No tendrá ayuda de su amigo próximamente señor Cunningham, primero tendré una leve charla con él.

Randy – Theresa, Debbie, ¡necesito ayuda! ¡Nomicon!

Randy va corriendo hacia el baño.

Randy – Ok Nomicon, Necesito encontrar una cámara perdida antes de que acaben las clases. No tengo a nadie que pueda ayudarme ahora y… ¿Alguna idea?

Randy abre el libro el cual absorbe su conciencia

Randy – ¡Uah! Um, "Toda búsqueda empieza haciendo la pregunta correcta a las fuentes adecuadas" ¿Solo eso? ¡Vamos! Te estoy preguntando a ti. ¡Oha!

En el baño

Randy – ¡Rayos! Piensa… Si tengo que hacer la pregunta adecuada a la fuente adecuada. No creo que fuente se refiera a esa cosa donde sale agua así que se refiere a quien pueda preguntarle… Ya le pregunte a Heidi… ¡Voy por las chicas!

Gritos de auxilio afuera de los baños.

Randy – ¿Por qué cuando no tengo tiempo?

En el salón de ciencias Buki troqueado está creando caos hasta que el ninja sale de una de sus bombas de humo

Ninja – ¿Buki? Genial, ¿ahora que paso? ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡ouch! Uf, tampoco debería de confiarme… ¡Discos ninja!

Los discos cortan el triangulo que estaba en el cinturón de Buki, pero este no regresa a la normalidad.

Ninja – Ok, cortar su triangulo no sirve desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo? ¡Esquivada-ninja! Su banca es esa…

Flutegirl – Ninja, la banca de Buki es esta.

Ninja – Gracias. ¿Una invitación de Doug? Ugh, de seguro no fui invitado… corte de invitación ninja…

Buki regresa a la normalidad

Ninja – ¿Estas bien Buki?

Buki – Si ninja, creo que eres el único que se preocupa por mi…

Ninja – Solo no dejes que te afecte, ¡Bomba de humo!

Poco mas tarde en los pasillos de la escuela

Randy – Perdí mucho tiempo… Si la hora es cancelada por el ataque podría…

(Suena el celular de Randy)

Randy – ¿Bueno?

Theresa – ¡Randy! Necesito tu ayuda.

Randy – Hola Theresa. Oye, yo también necesito ayuda en algo… ¿Dónde estás?

Theresa – Estoy en la biblioteca, en la bodega de la biblioteca, la puerta se atasco y no hay nadie.

Randy – Está bien, voy para allá.

(Bip)

Randy – ¡No tengo tiempo!

Poco mas tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela

Randy – ¿Cómo se atoró así la puerta?

Theresa – Mala suerte supongo.

Randy – Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que buscar algo.

Theresa – Espera, yo también necesito tu ayuda, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

Randy – Supongo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente… ¿Qué sucede?

Theresa – Bueno, esta mañana… encontré la cámara de Heidi enfrente de la cabina de grabación y… bueno… es posible que no tenga algunas piezas ahora… y… quisiera dársela bien a Heidi

Randy – ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Theresa – ¿Estás molesto?

Randy – ¿Theresa, he estado la última hora buscando esa cámara! Olvida como está ahora, si se la doy en este momento a Heidi podré evitar problemas, ¿Dónde est la cámara?´

Theresa – …

Randy – ¿Theresa?

Theresa – Eh, eje… no tengo la cámara conmigo. Cuando encontré la pieza que necesitaba en la bodega… me di cuenta de que ya no tenia la cámara.

Randy – ¡Genial! Ahora no tengo esperanzas… Espera un momento, ¿Cómo entraste al cubículo de Heidi?

Theresa – ¿No te dije que…? Está bien. Esta mañana vi las llaves de Heidi en la cera y las tome para entrar a la cabina.

Randy – ¿Sin decirle nada a Heidi?

Theresa – Randy, ¡No me juzgues!

Randy – Tranquila Theresa, no te estoy juzgando, quiero saber que… Entiendo, como entraste no importa, solo dame las llaves, busquemos la cámara y cuando esto acabe Heidi no tendrá que enterarse de nada, ¿Está bien?

Theresa – Está bien…

En los pasillos de la escuela

Randy – La pregunta adecuada a la fuente adecuada…

Theresa – ¿Qué dices Randy?

Randy – Lo que me dijo el nomicon: "Toda búsqueda empieza haciendo la pregunta correcta a la fuente adecuada" ¿Si tu eres la fuente adecuada? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Theresa – No se, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Randy – Supongo que ir sobre tus pasos… No, te referías a que yo te preguntara eso, ¿verdad? Pero si debemos ir sobre tus pasos… ¿Qué hiciste después de tomar la cámara? ¿Hacia dónde fuiste?

Theresa – Fui a clases. Tuve problemas en la clase de inglés. Entre clases fui con Debbie, entre a…

Randy – Alto… creo que esa no era la pregunta… Piensa… bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que notaste que tenias la cámara contigo?

Theresa – Poco antes de entrar a la clase de la profesora Driscoll, cuando decidí mejor ir a la biblioteca para que no… bueno… solo fui a la biblioteca.

Randy – Entonces pudiste perder la cámara en el trayecto a la biblioteca, si no fuera por los alumnos que corrieron sería mas fácil encontrar la cámara… ¿Podrías mostrarme el trayecto que tomaste?

Poco mas tarde en el salón de ciencias

Theresa – No está en mi banca tampoco… ¿Y si alguien se la robo? ¿Y si la encontró Heidi? ¿Randy que hacemos?

Randy – Calma, solo veamos con calma quién pudo ver la cámara.

Theresa – Entendido… Oye Randy, ¿Qué le dirás a Heidi?

Randy – ¿Decirle a Heidi? Ella me pidió que encontrara su cámara, no que atrapara a quien la tomó.

Theresa – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Howard? Él siempre esta contigo.

Randy – Es cierto, deja que le llame.

Randy llama a Howard

Howard – ¿Bueno?

Randy – Howard, soy Randy, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Howard – Estoy arreglando un malentendido con Buki y con Doug… ¿Encontraste la cámara?

Randy – Estoy aquí buscando como loco y tu… uf, no encontré la cámara, pero Theresa sabía dónde estaba hasta que dejó el salón de ciencias.

Howard – ¡Genial! Entonces estás por encontrarla.

Randy – No estoy por encontrarla. El lugar donde Theresa vio la cámara por última vez está vacío.

Howard – ¡Ug! Oye ¿Ya buscaste en objetos perdidos?

Randy – ¿Qué?

Howard – Recuerda que cuando perdiste el libro lo encontré ahí.

Randy – Pero es posible que… Entiendo tu punto, buscaré en objetos perdidos. Gracias.

Howard – Solo tómalo como una de las tantas que me debes.

Randy – ¿Recuerdas que tu también estarás en problemas si Heidi abre la boca?

Howard – …¡Oh! Está bien, si no encuentras eso háblame, trataré de zafarme de esto rápidamente. Adiós.

(Click)

Randy – Dice que busquemos en objetos perdidos.

Theresa – Está bien… Randy

Randy – ¿Si Theresa?

Theresa – Gracias por no delatarme con Howard.

Randy – No te preocupes.

Mas tarde en objetos perdidos

Randy – ¿La encontraste?

Theresa – Encontré uno de mis bastones que buscaba hace tiempo, pero no la cámara y ya era la última caja.

Randy – Esta es la última… Ropa de repuesto de Buki, un micrófono pisoteado, debe ser de Bash y… ¿el micrófono de Debbie?

Theresa – ¿Cómo sabes que es de Debbie?

Randy – Lo vi la primera vez que Debbie me interrogó sobre si era el ninja.

Theresa – ¿La primera vez? ¿Te refieres a cuando lo anunció con Heidi?

(Bam)

Theresa – ¿Debbie? Me asustaste ¿Por qué azotaste la puerta así?

Debbie – ¿Yo dije que eras el ninja?

Randy – Si, lo dijiste cuando…

Debbie – ¿Cuántas veces lo dije en el pasado?

Randy – ¿Debbie?

Theresa – Antes del accidente lo dijiste una vez, pero e…

Debbie – ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué me paso?

Randy – Oh, Debbie mira, respira hondo y lo hablaremos cuando acaben las clases, prometo decirte todo.

Debbie – Creí que me habías dicho todo en el hospital. Randy, esto no puede esperar ¡tengo que saber!

Randy – Muy bien, es posible que…

Debbie – ¡No tengo tu tiempo!

Randy (rápido) – …El nomicon borrara tu mente para que olvidaras quien era el ninja.

Debbie (Agarrando a Randy del cuello de su camisa) – ¿Cuántas veces pasó eso?

Theresa – Solo una. ¿Verdad Randy?

Debbie – ¡Tu no sabes nada Theresa! ¿Cuántas Randy?

Randy (con dificultad) – Me estas asfixiando.

Theresa – Debbie.

Debbie – ¡Responde!

Randy (Casi sin aire) – Dos, por favor Debbie.

Debbie suelta a Randy. Theresa va a ayudar a Randy

Theresa – Tranquila Debbie, Randy no haría eso sin…

Debbie – ¡Calla!

Randy (Recobrando el aliento) – uf, ahh, lo siento Debbie, uff, no quería…

Debbie – Claro que tu no, pero ese estúpido libro… ¡Tengo que irme!

Theresa – ¿Qué fue eso?

Randy – El Ninjanomicon, tiene la capacidad de borrarle la mente a los demás. Nunca sospeché, que Debbie fuera a entender que le había borrado la memoria, tiene demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

Theresa – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Randy – No lo hice yo. La identidad del ninja es el secreto mejor guardado de todo Norrisville y Debbie nunca ha parado para descubrirlo… pero paro cuando… ¡Oh no! Theresa, yo me ocuparé de la cámara, ve a cuidar a Debbie.

Theresa – ¿Qué?

Randy – Debbie te necesita.

Theresa – ¿No me necesitas para evitar problemas con Heidi?

Randy – Howard me sigue ayudando. Debbie es prioridad y no dejará que me acerque.

Theresa – Está bien… Randy, ¿Le explicarás a Debbie?

Randy – Lo hare, tienes mi palabra…

Pocos minutos mas tarde afuera de la bodega de objetos perdidos

Howard – Randy, ¿Ya encontraste la cámara?

Randy – No… no estaba en ninguna de las cajas.

Howard – ¿Estas bien hermano? ¿Y Fowler?

Randy – Theresa tenia que atender algo mas urgente, la cámara no esta aquí.

Howard – Bueno afortunadamente Dave…

(Suena el celular de Howard)

Howard – ¿Si? ¡Doug! Mas vale que sea importante… Eso es importante, si, allá vamos. Randy, era Doug, parece que Dave encontró la cámara.

Randy – ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

Mas tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela…

Randy – El lugar está obscuro…

Howard – No puede ser que no halla nadie, Doug me dijo que estarían en este lugar

Debbie - ¡Salgan!

Theresa – ¡No cierren la puerta!

Buki – ¡Cuidado!

Doug – ¡El agua!

Randy – ¿Eh?

Howard - ¿Pero qué?

En el momento en que Randy y Howard voltean para ver la puerta, esta acaba de cerrarse. En ese momento caen unos contenedores que derraman mucho liquido por todo el lugar. Howard y Randy corren hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio esquivando la parte mas pesada del liquido, poco después ven unos cables eléctricos que están apunto de caer sobre este, por lo que suben por las escaleras del gimnasio. En ese momento empieza a bajar un par de aros de fuego que Randy y Howard apenas llegan a saltar por el medio. De pronto un instructor llega y trata de encender un interruptor, pero es interceptado por varios estudiantes.

Howard – ¿Estamos vivos?

Randy – ¿Cómo pude olvidar que tocaba la clase del entrenador Green a esta hora?

Green – Vamos, regresar de esto es pan comido si esquivaron lo demás, y ni siquiera activaron el lanzallamas.

(Siguen varios gritos de desaprobación hacia el entrenador Green de parte de varios alumnos)

Dave – Randy, Howard, el agua aun no esta electrificada, salgan con cuidado.

Unos minutos mas tarde

Dave – Disculpa amigo, no sabíamos que el entrenador Green había puesto tantas trampas. Aquí esta la cámara de Heidi.

Howard – Gracias Dave, ¿Cómo la recuperaste?

Dave – La tomé cuando Bash quiso jugar quemados contra nosotros.

Randy – ¡Brutal! Ahora solo tenemos que regresársela a Heidi.

Howard – Vamos… Ha sido un día muy largo para mi.

Randy – ¿Un día largo para ti? Escucha por lo que tuve que pasar y sabrás que es un día largo

Howard – Cunningham. Solo vallamos a entregar esto a mi hermana.


	2. El día de Howard

Fanfic 7 de RC:9thGN

Historias de la secundaria Norrisville 2: el día de Howard

En el coche de Mort, padre de Howard.

Heidi – ¡Howard!

Howard – ¿Qué?

Heidi – Papá, déjame abrir la ventana.

Mort – Está bien hija… Howard, tal vez debieras… contenerte un poco

Howard – ¿Qué? Fue Heidi.

Heidi – ¡No me eches la culpa de tus flatulencias!

Howard – ¡No me empujes!

Mort – ya llegamos chicos, llévense bien.

Heidi – ¡Papá! Howard me empujo del coche.

Howard – Eso es porque tu me empujaste primero.

Mort – …Vamos, chicos… ¡Tengo que irme!

Heidi – Papá no tiene agallas para decir nada…

Howard – Ahí esta Cunningham. Nos vemos luego hermanita

Heidi – nnn… un día de estos Howard.

Mas tarde durante el receso

Howard – En serio Randy, cada vez que Nerdbie Kang abre la boca ¡es para que vallas a estudiar con ella! ¿Cómo puedes tolerar eso?

Randy – Vamos Howard, lo hace con buenas intenciones, además, ¿no deberías de estudiar también?

Howard – …

Randy – …

Ambos estallan en risas

Howard – Por un momento creí que lo decías en serio.

Randy – De hecho, si lo dije en serio, pero conociéndote… ¿Qué proyecto final hacemos para fin de año?

Howard – Todavía falta mucho para eso amigo, primero deberíamos de jugar un poco mas con el derribatumbas esta tarde, hace tiempo que no te gano en videojuegos.

Randy – Esta vez vas a caer.

Heidi – ¡Howard! ¡Ahí estas!

Howard – ¿Qué pasó ahora hermana?

Heidi – ¿Dónde está?

Howard – ¿De que hablas?

Heidi – No te hagas el inocente, tu tomaste mi cámara, no podré hacer ningún reportaje sin mi cámara.

Howard – No he tomado nada, ¡en serio!

Randy – Heidi, ninguno de los dos ha estado cerca de… ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar donde transmites tus chismes?

Heidi – Tuviste que ser tu Howard, nadie mas tiene las llaves del lugar.

Howard – Pero Randy dice la verdad, no me he acercado a ese lugar.

Heidi – …

Randy – Vamos Heidi, ¿Segura que no tienes ninguna otra cámara en lo que encuentras la tuya?

Heidi – No quiero usar la cámara de la Tablet de nuevo, y tu: ¡metete en tus asuntos!

Howard – Si él solo tiene que meterse en sus asuntos, yo haré lo mismo, nos vemos hermana.

Heidi – ¡Bien! Voy a sacar todo lo que tienen en mi programa si no me ayudan a recuperar mi cámara.

Howard – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre nosotros?

Heidi – ¿Quieres que la escuela entera se entere del desastre de séptimo grado?

Randy y Howard - ¿Qué?

Howard – ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Randy – ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Howard – Vamos hermanita, si alguien se entera de eso perderemos la poca vida social que tenemos en la escuela.

Randy – O peor, seremos los ignorados de la secundaria Norrisville, ¡No puedes delatarnos!

Heidi – ¡Suéltenme! Solo quiero mi cámara de vuelta para antes de que acabe el receso… No es muy poco tiempo. Antes de que acaben las clases. Si lo consiguen, nadie tendrá que saber absolutamente nada de eso.

Randy – Bien, considera esa cámara de vuelta en tus manos… o en tu computadora. Tu me entiendes.

Howard – ¡Randy! ¡Soy pésimo buscando! ¿Cómo podemos encontrar esa cámara?

Randy – No temas, para eso tenemos una amiga.

Heidi – Te refieres a la ex-editora del diario electrónico de la escuela ¿Verdad?

Randy – ¿Por qué no? Disculpa Heidi, pero el tiempo corre y Howard y yo tenemos una cámara que encontrar

Heidi – Esta bien y recuerden ¡No me fallen!

Howard – ¿En verdad vamos a pedirle ayuda a Debbie Kang?

Randy – En realidad pensaba que… bueno tu podrías pedirle su ayuda mientras veo la escena del… crimen… ¡vamos! Ni siquiera sé si realmente robaron su cámara.

Howard – Está bien… Le pediré a Theresa Fowler que se lo pida a Debbie.

Randy – Entiendo, nos veremos enfrente de ese… ¡Cubículo! Si creo que así se llama.

Momentos mas tarde en el pasillo

Theresa está hablando con la chica pelirroja del ceño fruncido

Howard – Fowler, necesito tu ayuda.

Theresa – Un por favor vendría bien.

Howard – No hay tiempo para formalidades, tengo que…

Theresa – Howard, yo también tengo problemas que atender. Lo siento, pero por el momento no puedo ayudarte.

Howard – ¿Qué? Creí que…

Theresa – ¡No puedo ayudarte ahora! Disculpa ¿Dijiste que en la biblioteca habría una especie de remplazo?

Chica – Si, en la bodega de la biblioteca, solo cuida que no se cierre la puerta.

Howard – ¡Ugh! Tendré que pedirle directamente a Kang.

Pocos minutos mas tarde

En la cafetería

Howard – ¡Kang! Necesito tu ayuda

Debbie – …

Howard – Debbie Kang, ¡No me ignores!

Debbie – Eh, ¿Howard? Disculpa estaba… distraída.

Howard – Bien, discúlpate ayudándome necesito que vallas conmigo.

Debbie – Un momento, ¿cuál es el problema?

Howard – Necesito descubrir dónde está algo. Tu eres lista, puedes ayudarme.

Debbie – ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

Howard – ¡Vamos! Si no ayudas todos se enteraran de… bueno… solo ayúdame.

Debbie – ¿De qué exactamente Howard?

Howard – ¡Solo ven!

Debbie – No, no te ayudare a menos de que sepa que es lo que quieres y te digo algo…

(Suena el celular de Debbie)

Howard – ¡Agh! Está bien. Todos están muy ocupados.

Poco mas tarde

En la cabina de grabación de la escuela

Howard – Estúpidas Fowler y Kang… Randy ¿Estás aquí?

Randy – Si pasa, ¿Qué ocurre?

Howard –Fowler está muy ocupada tratando de resolver algo y Kang no me ayudará a menos de que sepa qué pasa.

Randy – Le dijiste que yo también estoy involucrado

Howard – … ¿Qué cambia eso?

Randy – Olvídalo, estamos solos entonces… Tengo que ir con Heidi, tu ve con Buki y Doug para preguntarles si han visto algo.

Howard – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no! Yo ya me moví mucho hoy tratando de obtener ayuda de Nerdball Kang.

Randy – Howard, desastre de séptimo grado, ¿Qué otro incentivo necesitas?

Howard – … ¿Alguien mas a quien deba ver en el camino?

Randy – Solo necesitamos saber si alguien mas estaba aquí en la mañana antes de que Heidi notara la ausencia de su cámara.

Howard – Esta bien…

Mas tarde cerca del salón de ciencias

Howard – ¡Doug! Necesito tu ayuda

Doug – ¿Qué pasa Howard?

Howard – ¿Sabes si alguien ha tomado la cámara de mi hermana?

Doug – No, no lo sé. ¿has tratado de preguntarle a Dave?

Howard – Dave, él podría saber un poco mas… ¿Dónde está?

Doug – La última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Theresa.

Howard – mmm, por cierto, ¿has pasado esa cosa?

Doug – ¿Qué cosa?

Howard – ¡Las invitaciones! Vamos Hug.

Doug – Oh, cierto. No creo que las fiestas sorpresa deban llevar invitación, especialmente si la vas a hacer en la casa de Randy

Howard – Cállate Doug, que Randy no espere nada de eso. Es la sorpresa.

Doug – Entiendo Howard, pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea.

Howard – Le diste su invitación a Buki ¿verdad?

Doug – Si, estaba muy feliz de que lo invitaran a una fiesta.

Howard – Ok, si Kang no fuera tan pesada, ella y Theresa ya estarían invitadas.

Doug – Howard, ¿al menos avisaste a los padres de Randy?

Howard – Te dije que el que Randy no se espere nada. Ese es el punto de esta fiesta, ¿sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Solo hechas a perder los planes. Regresando a la cámara…

Buki – Hola chicos, ¿de qué están hablando?

Howard – De la cámara de mi hermana, Buki, ¿Has visto a alguien con la cámara de mi hermana?

Buki – Lo siento Howard, no he visto nada.

Howard – Oh, la idea de Randy de hablar con ustedes es pésima. Voy a buscar a Dave.

Doug – Howard, ¿Por qué tienes que ir tu por la cámara de tu hermana?

Howard – ¡Porque si no lo hago, mi hermana va a delatarme de lo que pasó en séptimo grado! ¡Diablos!

Doug – ¿Lo que paso en séptimo grado? Espera un momento, no quieres decir…

Howard empuja a Doug afuera del salón haciendo que se tropiece con el director Slimovitz

Slimovitz – ¡Doug! ¿Qué haces?

Doug – No fue mi intención Howard…

Slimovitz – Doug, ¡odio a los delatores!

Howard – ¡Ja, Ja! Tienes problemas con el director por bocón.

Slimovitz – Y usted también por agresividad, señor Weinerman.

Buki – ¿Y yo?

Howard – ¿En serio Buki? Tu nunca tendrás problemas como nosotros, regresa al salón a…

Slimovitz – señor Weinerman, ya es suficiente de sus agresiones, especialmente a quien claramente no forma parte de su grupo, vamos a tener una leve charla en mi cubículo.

Howard – ¡Ah! Doug, ¡No hables de eso y busca mas pistas!

Doug – Ahí va.

Buki – Pero… soy parte de su grupo ¿verdad?

Doug – No lo sé, mejor hago lo que me pidió Howard.

Buki – Espera, ¿Qué es lo que Howard no quería que dijeras?

Doug – Tendrás que preguntarle a Howard, eso no es algo que… alguien de fuera sepa.

Buki – Pero, somos amigos… ¡Uhaa!

Flutegirl – ¡Buki! Doug, Howard y tu son unos bobos.

Doug – ¡Oh!

Mas tarde en el salón del director

Slimovitz – Muy bien señor Weinerman, esto es la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Por qué agredió físicamente a uno de sus compañeros mientras atacaba verbalmente a otro?

Howard – Doug me iba a delatar si no hacia nada…

Slimovitz – Está bien… ¿Pero no pudo encontrar otra manera de callarlo que aventarlo contra mi?

Howard – ¡No sabía que usted estaba afuera! Mire director Slimovitz… Yo tendré un problema si no encuentro la cámara de mi hermana antes de que acabe el día, ¿podría darme mi papel de castigo y dejar que me valla?

Slimovitz – ¿Darte papel de castigo? Señor Weinerman, no lo traje aquí para darle un papel de castigo. Su amigo Cunningham ha logrado subir su promedio, pero usted no, y hoy estamos teniendo un problema de agresividad casi innecesaria.

Howard – ¿Casi?

Slimovitz – Siempre odié a los delatores, como sea, ¿Cuál es su plan para pasar de noveno grado?

Howard – Randy me ayudará en mi proyecto final…

Slimovitz – ¿Ese es el problema?

Howard – Sí. Si Randy no piensa en algo bueno, será su culpa que no pase mis materias.

Slimovitz – Se da cuenta de que desde que su amigo subió sus calificaciones él tiene menos probabilidad de reprobar noveno año que usted ¿Verdad?

Howard – Si logró subir sus calificaciones, podrá elevar las mías realizando un trabajo con él.

Slimovitz – Ya entiendo el problema…

Gritos de pánico afuera del cubículo del director.

Slimovitz – Señor Weinerman… ¿podría ver qué tan lejos está lo que esté atacando?

Howard – Sí, bajo la condición de que me permita salir de esto.

Slimovitz – ¿Qué?

Se escuchan algunos otros gritos

Slimovitz – Está bien.

Howard – No hay nada por aquí. Bueno, voy a ponerme a salvo en el patio.

Slimovitz – Señor Weinerman, ¡no me deje solo aquí!

En el patio de la escuela Howard se encuentra con Doug

Howard – ¡Doug! ¿Encontraste algo?

Doug – No puedo encontrar nada cuando hay un monstruo atacando la escuela Howard.

Bash – A un lado torpes. Vamos Mick, encontremos qué hacer mientras…

Doug – Ouch, ¿Por qué la escuela castiga a todos mas que a Bash?

Howard – No hagas preguntas mientras me recupero Doug.

Mas tarde, en la sala principal de la escuela

Flutegirl – Discúlpense con Buki.

Buki – Esta bien, yo solo creí que éramos amigos.

Howard – Y lo somos, pero Buki, tu nunca tienes problemas con los profesores como nosotros, no te metas cuando nos metemos en nuestra clase de problemas.

Doug – Lo que Howard trata de decir, es que él esta en un aprieto grave si alguien sabe lo que hizo en séptimo grado. Si te involucras como cómplice de algo mas, podrías tener muchos problemas en el futuro.

Flutegirl – Eso no es cierto, ¿Qué es eso de séptimo grado?

Howard – ¡No lo digas Doug!

Doug – Solo diré que, de haber sabido que Howard estaba en eso, jamás me habría acercado a él. Ahora sé que mi vida social está en juego si alguien se entera.

Buki – Pero tu no tienes vida social que no sea con nosotros.

Flutegirl – ¡Buki!

Doug – Eso duele amigo

Buki – Lo siento.

Howard – ¡Je je! ¡ñoños!.

(Suena el celular de Howard)

Howard – Seguramente es Cunningham ¿Bueno?... Estoy arreglando un malentendido con Buki y con Doug… ¿Encontraste la cámara? … ¡Genial! Entonces estás por encontrarla… ¡Ug! Oye ¿Ya buscaste en objetos perdidos? … Recuerda que cuando perdiste el libro lo encontré ahí… Solo tómalo como una de las tantas que me debes… ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Si no encuentras eso, háblame. Trataré de zafarme de esto rápidamente. Adiós. Tengo que seguir buscando, Doug ¿Seguro que Dave sabrá dónde buscar?

Doug – Dave tiene varios contactos en su celular de la escuela. Él podría mandar mensajes para ver si alguien tiene la cámara.

Buki – ¿Cómo se perdió la cámara?

Howard – Alguien la debió tomar de la cabina de grabación, pero Fowler sabia dónde estaba… Así que objetos perdidos era una perdida de tiempo… Vamos a ver a Dave.

Doug – ¿No le vas a avisar a Randy que muy seguramente no encuentre nada en objetos perdidos?

Howard – ¿Debería?

Flutegirl – ¡Si deberías! No sé por qué me quedé con ustedes. Solo veo a un gran bobo.

Buki – Howard… Está bien, iré a decirle a Randy que su búsqueda no tendrá resultado.

Howard – No, yo voy. Además tengo que ver la cara de desesperación de Randy cuando no encuentre nada.

Doug – ¿Recuerdas que nuestra vida social depende de esto?

Howard – ¡Ya voy! Estúpido Doug.

Buki – ¿Yo estoy en peligro también?

Doug – Realmente sería peor si fueras Randy, pero primero tenemos que buscar a…

Dave – Hola chicos, ¿Listos para la clase del entrenador Green?

Mas tarde afuera de la bodega de objetos perdidos

Howard – Randy, ¿Ya encontraste la cámara?

Randy – No… no estaba en ninguna de las cajas.

Howard – ¿Estás bien hermano? ¿Y Fowler?

Randy – Theresa tenía que atender algo mas urgente, la cámara no esta aquí.

Howard – Bueno afortunadamente Dave…

(Suena el celular de Howard)

Howard – ¿Si?

Doug – Howard soy Doug

Howard – ¡Doug! Mas vale que sea importante.

Doug – Dave encontró la cámara. Bash está usándola como balón en el gimnasio.

Buki (gritando) –De hecho cree que es un balón

Howard –Eso es importante

Doug – Trataremos de tomar la cámara, pero será mejor que vengan rápido.

Howard – Si, allá vamos.

(Click)

Howard – Randy, era Doug, parece que Dave encontró la cámara.

Randy – ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

Mas tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela…

Mas tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela…

Randy – El lugar está obscuro…

Howard – No puede ser que no halla nadie, Doug me dijo que estarían en este lugar

Debbie - ¡Salgan!

Theresa – ¡No cierren la puerta!

Buki – ¡Cuidado!

Doug – ¡El agua!

Randy – ¿Eh?

Howard - ¿Pero qué?

En el momento en que Randy y Howard voltean para ver la puerta, esta acaba de cerrarse. En ese momento caen unos contenedores que derraman mucho liquido por todo el lugar. Howard y Randy corren hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio esquivando la parte mas pesada del liquido, poco después ven unos cables eléctricos que están apunto de caer sobre este, por lo que suben por las escaleras del gimnasio. En ese momento empieza a bajar un par de aros de fuego que Randy y Howard apenas llegan a saltar por el medio. De pronto un instructor llega y trata de encender un interruptor, pero es interceptado por varios estudiantes.

Howard – ¿Estamos vivos?

Randy – ¿Cómo pude olvidar que tocaba la clase del entrenador Green a esta hora?

Green – Vamos, regresar de esto es pan comido si esquivaron lo demás, y ni siquiera activaron el lanzallamas.

(Siguen varios gritos de desaprobación hacia el entrenador Green de parte de varios alumnos)

Dave – Randy, Howard, el agua aun no esta electrificada, salgan con cuidado.

Unos minutos mas tarde

Dave – Disculpa amigo, no sabíamos que el entrenador Green había puesto tantas trampas. Aquí esta la cámara de Heidi.

Howard – Gracias Dave, ¿Cómo la recuperaste?

Dave – La tomé cuando Bash quiso jugar quemados contra nosotros.

Randy – ¡Brutal! Ahora solo tenemos que regresársela a Heidi.

Howard – Vamos… Ha sido un día muy largo para mi.

Randy – ¿Un día largo para ti? Escucha por lo que tuve que pasar y sabrás que es un día largo

Howard – Cunningham. Solo vallamos a entregar esto a mi hermana.


	3. El día de Debbie

Fanfic 8 de RC:9thGN

Historias de la secundaria Norrisville 3: El día de Debbie

Un día cualquiera hora del receso

Antes de llegar a la cafetería de la secundaria

Heidi – Oye Debbie.

Debbie – Heidi, ¿Qué ocurre?

Heidi – Acabo de encontrarme con que no está mi cámara de la cabina de grabación. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla.

Debbie – ¿Tu cámara? Bueno, tengo tiempo libre, ¿Quién crees que pudo haberla tomado?

Heidi – No sé. Ayer cerré con llave la cabina y no había nadie mas en la escuela. Ahora, cuando pensaba hacer mi reporte de la hora del almuerzo, no está.

Debbie – Entiendo, ¿y solo tu tenías la llave?

Heidi – Así es, solo… no es cierto. Howard tiene una copia. Se la di para que pueda entrar cuando me ayuda en el programa.

Debbie – Y siempre toma tus cosas, supongo… Bueno, eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Heidi – ¿Y con esa rapidez dijiste alguna vez que el amigo de mi hermano era el ninja? Hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre, supongo. Tengo que reclamarle a mi hermano. Nos vemos.

Debbie - ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡Heidi espera! Se fue… de que hablaba, si solo le dije a Theresa… ¡Theresa! ¿Dónde está?

Poco mas al fondo

Theresa – ¡Debbie! Te he estado buscando, necesito ayuda con…

Debbie (Rápido) – Theresa hace poco vi a Heidi. Me pidió ayuda para encontrar su cámara y dijo algo sobre que dije que Randy era el ninja, ¿le dijiste del incidente del cine?

Theresa – ¿Qué? no, tu fuiste. ¿No recuerdas? La última vez que te escuché hablar de eso creí que era porque habías encontrado otra prueba aun mas convincente

Debbie – No, no lo recuerdo.

Theresa – ¿Y Heidi busca su cámara?

Debbie – Si. Disculpa Theresa, déjame pensar un momento. Te ayudare después.

Theresa – Está… bien. Come algo, te ves algo pálida.

En la cafetería

Debbie (Casi susurrando) – No lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué no recuerdo?

Howard – Debbie Kang, ¡No me ignores!

Debbie – Eh, ¿Howard? Disculpa estaba… distraída.

Howard – Bien, discúlpate ayudándome. Necesito que vallas conmigo.

Debbie – Un momento, ¿cuál es el problema?

Howard – Necesito descubrir dónde está algo. Tu eres lista, puedes ayudarme.

Debbie – ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

Howard – ¡Vamos! Si no ayudas todos se enteraran de… bueno… solo ayúdame.

Debbie – ¿De qué exactamente Howard?

Howard – ¡Solo ven!

Debbie – No, no te ayudare a menos de que sepa qué es lo que quieres y te digo algo…

(Suena el celular de Debbie)

Debbie – ¿Bueno?

Dave – Debbie, hola soy Dave, quería preguntarte si podías ayudarme con algo.

Debbie – ¿Cómo sabes mi numero y que necesitas?

Dave – Theresa me lo pasó y necesito saber sobre una pieza de cámara de computadora.

Debbie – No soy buena en informática, pero tratare.

Dave – Muy bien, solo necesito saber qué le haría falta a una cámara que no tuviera una especie de disco, pero muy grande que va atrás.

Debbie – ¿Te refieres a la unidad que conecta la cámara a la computadora?

Dave – ¿Eso es lo que hace? Gracias Debbie.

Debbie – Oye Dave, ¿Cuándo dije algo sobre que Randy Cunningham era el ninja?

Dave – No sabría decirte cuando, pero podrías preguntarle a Heidi, ella debería de tener un registro de sus transmisiones.

Debbie – Ok.

Dave – De nuevo Gracias, adiós.

Debbie – Adiós.

(Click)

Debbie – Howard, por cierto… ¿Howard? ¡Randy! Tengo que buscarlo…

Mas tarde enfrente del salón del periódico escolar.

Debbie – ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué vine aquí?

(Tock tock)

Debbie – Vamos, alguien debería estar ahí… que mas da.

(Debbie entra al salón)

Debbie – ¿En serio nadie tomo el puesto? ¿Por qué me sorprendo? El lugar casi siempre ha estado vacío… ¿Desde cuando no estoy aquí? Supongo que…

(Debbie enciende la computadora y mete el código para poder entrar una vez que la computadora enciende)

Debbie – Nunca cambié la clave. ¡Mi diario! ¡Oh! me alegro tanto de que nadie tomara mi lugar. El diario será la mejor opción de… ¿Qué? ¡No hay nada! Antes de que me pusiera a buscar quien es el ninja, no hay nada. Pero empecé mi diario cuando me metí de editora. Lo borraron como mi memoria. Randy…

(Suena la campana de la siguiente hora de clase mientras Debbie cierra con llave la puerta del salón)

Debbie – Vamos por pasos, como siempre, digo. Toda búsqueda empieza haciendo las preguntas correctas a las fuentes adecuadas. Antes de empezar ¿Quién es la fuente adecuada? Randy por supuesto. No hay nadie mas que pueda decirme mas de lo que busco, ¿Por qué Randy? Claramente esto tiene que ver con el ninja, ¿Cuál es la pregunta? ¿Por qué no recuerdo cuando acusé a Randy de ser el ninja? No. La respuesta es obvia, me borraron la mente, ¿Por qué me borraría Randy mis recuerdos? No, eso también es simple. Me dijeron que mencioné que Randy era el ninja en el programa de Heidi. Todos recuerdan eso menos yo ¡Pero eso no responde la pregunta! ¿Perdí mi capacidad de intuir información? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, además de haberla perdido no habría dado otra vez con que Randy es el ninja… ¿Qué cambio de aquella vez con la última? ¡No! ¡NO!

(Se escuchan gritos de pánico en los pasillos de la escuela)

Debbie – Esperare a que el ninja resuelva el caso e iré a buscarlo… ¿Cuántas veces me borró la memoria?

Minutos mas tarde en el salón de ciencias

Flutegirl – Vamos Buki, Howard es un pesado con todos, no dejes que te afecte tanto.

Buki – Gracias, pero en verdad no sé qué pasó. Creí que…

Debbie – ¡Buki! ¿Tienes tiempo?

Buki – Algo. No sé si sea mejor regresar a mi casa.

Debbie – Cuando dije con Heidi que Randy era el ninja, ¿Pasó algo fuera de lo ordinario?

Buki – …

Flutegirl – …

Debbie – ¿No pasó nada?

Flutegirl – Debbie Kang, tenemos un ninja en la escuela, los estudiantes se transforman en monstruos, Randy y Howard casi siempre se salen con la suya y robots asesinos atacan casi todos los días, ¿Qué es fuera de lo ordinario?

Debbie – Pregunta tonta, ¿Qué paso después de que diera la noticia?

Buki – Llegó un robot que se alejó cuando perseguía a Randy. Poco después fue derrotado por el ninja. Este apareció enfrente de todos con Randy y quedaste mal en el programa de Heidi.

Debbie – ¿Randy estaba bien?

Buki – Así es, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Doug me dijo había algo extraño, deberías de hablar con él.

Debbie – Perfecto, ¿Sabes dónde está?

Flutegirl – Buscando pistas para el bobo de Howard. Disculpa Debbie, pero nosotros estamos alejándonos de Doug y Howard en estos momentos.

Debbie – Esta bien, gracias.

Mientras Debbie sale del salón se tropieza con Cass

Debbie – Lo siento, estoy algo apurada.

Cass – Está bien, ¿Estás ayudando a buscar la cámara de Heidi?

Debbie – Um, no. En este momento estoy buscando algo mas importante para mi

Cass – Solo quería preguntarte algo mas, No sigues buscando mas pruebas para demostrar que Randy es el ninja ¿verdad?

Debbie – ¿Qué?

Cass – Heidi sospecha un poco de tu repentino acercamiento con Randy y Howard, así que al no tener mejores sospechas…

Debbie – ¡No! Ya dejé eso atrás, tengo que irme.

Cass – …Le debo cinco dólares a Cynthia…

En un giro de los pasillos de la escuela

Debbie – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde voy si necesito encontrar a Randy o Doug?

(Debbie ve el almacén de objetos perdidos)

Si está buscando algo… ¿Por qué no buscar en objetos perdidos?

Debbie se acerca al lugar cuando escucha a Randy y a Theresa hablar.

Randy – Esta es la última… ropa de repuesto de Buki, un micrófono pisoteado, debe ser de Bash y… ¿el micrófono de Debbie?

Theresa – ¿Cómo sabes que es de Debbie?

Randy – Lo vi la primera vez que Debbie me interrogó de que si era el ninja.

Theresa – ¿La primera vez? ¿Te refieres a cuando lo anuncio con Heidi?

(Bam)

Theresa – ¿Debbie? Me asustaste ¿Por qué azotaste la puerta así?

Debbie – ¿Yo dije que eras el ninja?

Randy – Sí, lo dijiste cuando…

Debbie – ¿Cuántas veces lo dije en el pasado?

Randy – ¿Debbie?

Theresa – Antes del accidente lo dijiste una vez, pero e…

Debbie – ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué me paso?

Randy – Oh, Debbie mira, respira hondo y lo hablaremos cuando acaben las clases, prometo decirte todo.

Debbie – Creí que me habías dicho todo en el hospital. Randy esto no puede esperar ¡tengo que saber!

Randy – Muy bien, es posible que…

Debbie – ¡No tengo tu tiempo!

Randy (rápido) – …El nomicon borrara tu mente para que olvidaras quien era el ninja.

Debbie (Agarrando a Randy del cuello de su camisa) – ¿Cuántas veces pasó eso?

Theresa – Solo una, ¿Verdad Randy?

Debbie – ¡Tu no sabes nada Theresa! ¿Cuántas Randy?

Randy (con dificultad) – Me estas asfixiando.

Theresa – Debbie.

Debbie – ¡Responde!

Randy (Casi sin aire) – Dos, por favor Debbie, me ahogo

Debbie suelta a Randy, Theresa va a ayudar a Randy

Theresa – Tranquila Debbie. Randy no haría eso sin…

Debbie – ¡Calla!

Randy (Recobrando el aliento) – ¡uf, ahh! lo siento Debbie, uff, no quería…

Debbie – Claro que tu no, pero ese estúpido libro… ¡Tengo que irme!

Debbie corre lejos del lugar sin rumbo pero choca con Dave

Dave – Debbie, ¿por qué corres tan aprisa?

Debbie – ¡Calla!

Poco después llega al salón del periódico escolar.

Debbie (sentada en posición fetal) – ¿Por qué? Yo no creí que…

(Tock tock)

Theresa – Debbie, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme por favor.

Debbie – Vete Theresa, necesito pensar.

Theresa – Mira, no sé que está pasando ,pero Randy me prometió que te explicaría todo.

Debbie – ¡Fuera!

Theresa – ¡No! Randy dijo que tu eres prioridad en este momento y… no solo estoy aquí porque él lo dice. Debbie, tu eres mi amiga, lo que sea que pase, quiero ser capaz de acompañarte, como Howard acompaña a Randy. Por favor Debbie, solo abre la puerta.

Debbie – ¡Casi mato a Randy!

Theresa – Eso no es cierto, el puede…

Debbie – Yo le planté la bomba antes de que entrara en el camión ¿Vas a decir eso de acompañarme aun ahora?

Theresa – Debbie… Randy alguna vez me dijo, la obsesión con el pasado es la debilidad de cualquier guerrero, y la voluntad de marchar hacia delante su fortaleza… Lo que quiero decir es, él nunca diría eso si no le fuera posible perdonarte… digo…

Debbie – ¡El perdona a Howard por todo lo que hace! ¿Crees que el que él me perdone me hace diferente? ¡Howard nunca estuvo a punto de matar a Randy!

Theresa – Debbie… Tienes razón, tal vez… Randy sea alguien que exagera en la cuestión de perdonar a otros, pero… si realmente has sido amiga de él como yo por todo este tiempo… ¿no podrías tratar de perdonarte a ti?

Debbie – ¿Por qué no te vas?

Theresa – Porque Randy también me dijo que para todo aquel que quiera ser el ninja es importante no darse por vencido… Yo lo admiro mucho, siempre quise estar con él, Debbie… pero si hay algo que me agrada, es poder estar con él, contigo, incluso con Howard. Poder compartir un secreto y ser parte de algo grande ha sido un gran plus en esto. Déjame entrar por favor. Yo creo que… podremos superar esto.

Debbie abre la puerta y abraza a Theresa

Mas tarde cerca del gimnasio

Theresa – Así que se quedó con Howard para buscar la cámara.

Debbie – Si Howard me hubiera dicho que Randy estaba implicado, habría ayudado… a pesar de cómo pide las cosas.

Theresa – Si, um, Doug, Dave, Buki, oigan ¿Por qué están todos ustedes fuera del gimnasio?

Dave – El entrenador Green acaba de enloquecer con su pista de obstáculos.

Buki (Temblando) – ¡Es la muerte!

Doug – Si alguien fuera a entrar a ese lugar no saldrá vivo

Dave – El entrenador está con algunos de los alumnos que le exigen que le pregunte al director si puede hacer todo eso.

Debbie – Vamos, ningún profesor puede hacer algo tan loco.

Theresa – Debbie, tu no has tomado ninguna clase con él, pero…

Doug – Deja que le diga, hay un estanque arriba de la puerta con suficientes litros de agua como para torcer a una persona, sin mencionar que el gimnasio tiene cortada la electricidad gracias a que corto unos cables para electrocutar el agua después de tirarla, sin mencionar, aros de fuego, un lanzallamas, varios techos con picos súper filosos y otras trampas que no nos quedamos a escuchar.

Debbie – Entiendo… Creo que el que traten de matarlo es normal para Randy

En ese momento Randy y Howard acaban de entrar al gimnasio

Debbie - ¡Salgan!

Theresa – ¡No cierren la puerta!

Buki – ¡Cuidado!

Doug – ¡El agua!

Randy – ¿Eh?

Howard - ¿Pero qué?

Se escuchan unos ruidos que indican que se habían activado varias trampas colocadas por el entrenador Green. En ese momento el entrenador Green va corriendo para activar la palanca de electricidad. Debbie y otros chicos corren tacleando al entrenador; así logran que éste no active la corriente.

Green – Vamos, regresar de esto es pan comido si esquivaron lo demás, ni siquiera activaron el lanzallamas.

(Todos los estudiantes y el director Slimovitz, quien acababa de llegar empiezan a gritarle al entrenador Green)

Mas tarde cerca de la cabina de grabación de Heidi

Theresa – Así que… ¿dejaras hasta mañana esto?

Debbie – Acaba de ver toda su vida por delante, y según Doug será mejor que Randy y Howard eviten que Heidi mencione lo de su pasado… mientras se cuide podré tener respuestas mañana.

Theresa – Ya salieron. Están hechos polvo.

Debbie – Si… ¿Segura que harás esto?

Theresa – Sí. La cámara aun no tiene la parte que rompí y, conociendo a Heidi, ya habrá amenazado a Randy y a Howard en decir su historia… Si decirle la mía los salva, supongo que será mejor.

Debbie – ¿Sabes qué es lo que quieren esconder?

Theresa – No, pero me enseñaste que uno siempre puede guardar un secreto peor, deséame suerte.

Debbie – Está bien.

Theresa – Y por cierto…

Debbie – Sí Theresa.

Theresa – No vuelvas a ahorcar a Randy, casi lo matas.


	4. El día de Theresa

Fanfic 9 de RC:9thGN

Historias de la secundaria Norrisville 4: El día de Theresa

Un día cualquiera antes de clases

Casa de Theresa

Theresa – Muy bien, aquí esta mi foto con los chicos del Der Monster Klub justo a lado de mi foto con el equipo de bastoneras y muy cercana a la ultima foto del equipo ninja… No debería dejarle el nombrar nada a Howard, en fin, un buen día para ir a la escuela. Espero que Julian y los otros vuelvan de su salida pronto… Um, todavía tengo, mucho tiempo, creo que caminare.

Poco mas tarde en las afueras de la secundaria Norrisville

Theresa ve a Heidi siendo empujada de un auto

Heidi – ¡Papá! Howard me empujo del coche.

Howard – Eso es porque tu me empujaste primero.

Mort – …Vamos, chicos… ¡Tengo que irme!

Heidi – Papá no tiene agallas para decir nada…

Howard – Ahí esta Cunningham. Nos vemos luego hermanita

Heidi – nnn… un día de estos Howard.

Theresa – ¿Estas bien?

Heidi – Gracias Theesy Feesy, ¿tu casa esta caminando a la escuela?

Theresa – No realmente, pero hoy desperté muy temprano, una caminata me ayuda a calentar para las practicas con mi equipo.

Heidi – Entiendo, oye, tengo que apresurarme, nos vemos al rato.

Theresa – Ok, umm, ¡oye Heidi! ¿No son tus llaves? Ummm… nadie cerca, solo será un momento…

Pocos minutos mas tarde en la cabina de grabaciones.

Theresa esta sentada en el lugar de Heidi

Theresa – Aquí Theresa Fowler con las ultimas novedades: En primeras noticias Heidi Weinerman ha roto record en no recordar el nombre del renombrado Randy Cunnignham al decirle al palacio de Cunningham el palacio de Moningham, aparentemente esto fue por el hecho de que no puede recordar ese nombre por mas que uno se lo repita. Jem, jajaja… No esta transmitiendo ¿verdad? Uf, oh, ¡ah! Uf… Casi se cae la cámara, esta mal colocada, me sorprende que Howard no la halla roto.

Una voz – Theresa…

Theresa – ¡Au!

La voz de Cynthia – …esta en algo con Debbie para estar no solo con Randy y Howard, no lo creo.

Cass – ¿No escuchaste algo?

Cynthia – No… La cabina de transmisión esta vacía, dudo que Heidi transmita algo antes de clases, nadie la vería.

Cass – Pero escuche como si algo estuviera dentro.

Cynthia – No lo creo, si alguien hubiera entrado a Heidi le daría un ataque.

Cass – Supongo que tienes razón, regresando, te digo que Debbie…

Theresa – Eso fue peligroso, mejor le doy las llaves a Heidi antes de que… ¡La cámara! Nonononono, se entera y me odiara de por vida, ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? Debbie, no, ella sabría que hice algo mal, Randy, ¡Esto no es un ataque! Piensa, ¡piensa! Howard… oh, ahora se que estoy desesperada, tengo que salir de aquí, no hay nadie.

Mas tarde acabando la clase de Ingles

Bannister – Y solo recuerden, si no me entregan el reporte para la próxima semana, ¡Tendremos que vernos el próximo año! ¡Trabajen duro!

Theresa – Ok, ya acabaron las clases, Heidi va a enterarse que algo falta cuando entre a su cabina de grabación, je, va a enloquecer un poco… ¿Cómo arreglo esto? Esta parte es la única que se que tiene problemas, alguien.

Se acerca a la chica pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

Theresa – Hola disculpa que te moleste pero necesito preguntare algo.

Chica – ¿Qué necesitas Theresa?

Theresa – Bueno, es algo curioso y…

Chica – ¿Te metiste en problemas?

Theresa – Algo así.

Chica – Sabes que no puedo ayudarte si no me dices cual es el problema.

Theresa – Bueno, el hecho es que rompí algo y necesito repararlo lo antes posible, no se a quien preguntarle y estoy algo desesperada.

Chica – Um… No se quien pudiera ayudarte con cosas rotas, ¿Ya probaste con el señor Smith?

Theresa – Lo que rompí es algo electrónico.

Chica – Electrónico dices… Es posible que…

Theresa – ¿Qué cosa?

Chica – ¡calma! Cuenta hasta diez y respira.

Theresa – Pero no tengo tiempo

Chica – Esta bien, sobre como reparar cosas electrónicas es algo en lo que no te puedo ayudar, podrías preguntarle a Heidi, ella sabe mas de eso que nadie.

Theresa – ¡No!

Chica – Tranquila… solo te decía una opción, sobre lo que puedas necesitar de repuestos y otras cosas, podrías probar en la biblioteca.

Theresa – ¿Cómo?

Chica – Si, en la bodega de la biblioteca no solo colocan libros a menudo ponen componentes y otros elementos electrónicos que resultan obsoletos para la escuela pero no saben donde colocar, es probable que ahí encuentres algún reemplazo.

Howard – Fowler, necesito tu ayuda.

Theresa – Un por favor vendría bien.

Howard – No hay tiempo para formalidades, tengo que…

Theresa – Howard, yo también tengo problemas que atender. Lo siento, pero por el momento no puedo ayudarte.

Howard – ¿Qué? Creí que…

Theresa – ¡No puedo ayudarte ahora! Disculpa ¿Dijiste que en la biblioteca habría una especie de remplazo?

Chica – Si, en la bodega de la biblioteca, solo cuida que no se cierre la puerta.

Howard – ¡Ugh! Tendré que pedirle directamente a Kang.

Theresa – Tiene que aprender a pedir las cosas.

Chica – ¿Escuchaste lo ultimo que te dije?

Theresa – Que me cuide de la puerta.

Poco mas tarde en el pasillo

Theresa – Dave, necesito tu ayuda.

Dave – ¿Qué ocurre Theresa?

Theresa – Necesito encontrar un repuesto pero no se cual es.

Dave – Pero yo no se casi nada de computadoras o repuestos, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Debbie o a Heidi?

Theresa – deja a Heidi fuera de esto ella no debe enterarse.

Dave – ¿Por qué? No es como si hubieras roto su cámara.

Theresa – …

Dave – Entiendo, ¿Puedo verla?

Theresa – Rápido por favor.

Dave – Ok, parece que solo se daño la parte de aquí atrás, llamemos a Debbie por si sabe que es

Theresa – Esta bien, ¿conservas su numero?

Dave – Nunca borro a mis contactos, ¿No le llamaras tu?

Theresa – Si le hablo yo sabra que algo esta mal, entiende que no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Dave – Esta bien… Debbie, hola soy Dave, quería preguntarte si podías ayudarme con algo… Theresa me lo pasó y necesito saber sobre una pieza de cámara de computadora… muy bien, solo necesito saber qué le haría falta a una cámara que no tuviera una especie de disco, pero muy grande que va atrás… ¿Eso es lo que hace? Gracias Debbie… no sabría decirte cuando, pero podrías preguntarle a Heidi, ella debería de tener un registro de sus transmisiones… de nuevo Gracias, adiós.

Theresa – ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te pase?

Dave – Le dije que me pasaste su numero y ella me pregunto algo de la vez que anuncio en la escuela que Randy era el ninja.

Theresa – ¿Eso fue todo?

Dave – Si.

Theresa – Esta bien… ¿Qué pieza necesito?

Dave – Por lo que entendí esa parte es la conexión de la computadora a la cámara, si pudieras encontrar algo que sirviera de forma similar con esta entrada podrías conectar la cámara a la computadora de nuevo, no le agradara a Heidi, pero le permitirá dar sus noticias de la tarde.

Theresa – Entendido.

(Rriiinnnngggg)

Dave – Tal vez debieras aprovechar el tiempo entre clases.

Theresa – Entiendo, voy al salón de la profesora Driscoll.

Mas tarde afuera del salón

Theresa ve a Slimovitz llevándose a Howard

Buki – Pero, somos amigos… ¡Uhaa!

Flutegirl – ¡Buki! Doug, Howard y tu son unos bobos.

Doug – ¡Oh!

Theresa – Hola Doug, ¿Qué paso?

Doug – Nada, disculpa Theresa pero Howard me mando a buscar algo, tengo que irme.

Theresa – Ok, un momento… si Buki esta tan triste eso no lo haría… Podre entrar a la biblioteca sin que me vean.

Theresa sale corriendo del salón sin darse cuenta de que se le acaba de caer la cámara de su morral.

Cerca de la biblioteca

Theresa – ¡Vamos! Esta tardando mucho en ocasionar el pánico usual… Randy se molestaría si supiera que hago esto.

(Se escuchan los gritos de varios alumnos)

El bibliotecario y otros alumnos salen del lugar.

Theresa – Perfecto. Ahora solo necesito… ¡La bodega! Ok, la pieza, tengo que buscar la pieza.

Theresa sigue buscando sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se acaba de cerrar detrás de ella.

(Bam)

Theresa – No, ¡no! Vamos Theresa, no tengo la mascara no puedo hacer nada… Randy…

Theresa llama a Randy

Randy – ¿Bueno?

Theresa – ¡Randy! Necesito tu ayuda.

Randy – Hola Theresa. Oye, yo también necesito ayuda en algo… ¿Dónde estás?

Theresa – Estoy en la biblioteca, en la bodega de la biblioteca, la puerta se atasco y no hay nadie.

Randy – Está bien, voy para allá.

(Bip)

Theresa – No quería tener que depender de él…

Poco mas tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela

Randy – ¿Cómo se atoró así la puerta?

Theresa – Mala suerte supongo.

Randy – Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo que buscar algo.

Theresa – Espera, yo también necesito tu ayuda, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.

Randy – Supongo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente… ¿Qué sucede?

Theresa – Bueno, esta mañana… encontré la cámara de Heidi enfrente de la cabina de grabación y… bueno… es posible que no tenga algunas piezas ahora… y… quisiera dársela bien a Heidi

Randy – ¡¿Qué tu qué?!

Theresa – ¿Estás molesto?

Randy – ¿Theresa, he estado la última hora buscando esa cámara! Olvida como está ahora, si se la doy en este momento a Heidi podré evitar problemas, ¿Dónde est la cámara?´

Theresa – …

Randy – ¿Theresa?

Theresa – Eh, eje… no tengo la cámara conmigo. Cuando encontré la pieza que necesitaba en la bodega… me di cuenta de que ya no tenia la cámara.

Randy – ¡Genial! Ahora no tengo esperanzas… Espera un momento, ¿Cómo entraste al cubículo de Heidi?

Theresa – ¿No te dije que…? Está bien. Esta mañana vi las llaves de Heidi en la cera y las tome para entrar a la cabina.

Randy – ¿Sin decirle nada a Heidi?

Theresa – Randy, ¡No me juzgues!

Randy – Tranquila Theresa, no te estoy juzgando, quiero saber que… Entiendo, como entraste no importa, solo dame las llaves, busquemos la cámara y cuando esto acabe Heidi no tendrá que enterarse de nada, ¿Está bien?

Theresa – Está bien…

En los pasillos de la escuela

Randy – La pregunta adecuada a la fuente adecuada…

Theresa – ¿Qué dices Randy?

Randy – Lo que me dijo el nomicon: "Toda búsqueda empieza haciendo la pregunta correcta a la fuente adecuada" ¿Si tu eres la fuente adecuada? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Theresa – No se, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Randy – Supongo que ir sobre tus pasos… No, te referías a que yo te preguntara eso, ¿verdad? Pero si debemos ir sobre tus pasos… ¿Qué hiciste después de tomar la cámara? ¿Hacia dónde fuiste?

Theresa – Fui a clases. Tuve problemas en la clase de inglés. Entre clases fui con Debbie, entre a…

Randy – Alto… creo que esa no era la pregunta… Piensa… bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que notaste que tenias la cámara contigo?

Theresa – Poco antes de entrar a la clase de la profesora Driscoll, cuando decidí mejor ir a la biblioteca para que no… bueno… solo fui a la biblioteca.

Randy – Entonces pudiste perder la cámara en el trayecto a la biblioteca, si no fuera por los alumnos que corrieron sería mas fácil encontrar la cámara… ¿Podrías mostrarme el trayecto que tomaste?

Poco mas tarde en el salón de ciencias

Theresa – No está en mi banca tampoco… ¿Y si alguien se la robo? ¿Y si la encontró Heidi? ¿Randy que hacemos?

Randy – Calma, solo veamos con calma quién pudo ver la cámara.

Theresa – Entendido… Oye Randy, ¿Qué le dirás a Heidi?

Randy – ¿Decirle a Heidi? Ella me pidió que encontrara su cámara, no que atrapara a quien la tomó.

Theresa – Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Howard? Él siempre esta contigo.

Randy – Es cierto, deja que le llame.

Randy llama a Howard

Randy – Howard, soy Randy, ¿Dónde estás ahora? Estoy aquí buscando como loco y tu… uf, no encontré la cámara, pero Theresa sabía dónde estaba hasta que dejó el salón de ciencias… No estoy por encontrarla. El lugar donde Theresa vio la cámara por última vez está vacío… ¿Qué? Pero es posible que… Entiendo tu punto, buscaré en objetos perdidos. Gracias… ¿Recuerdas que tu también estarás en problemas si Heidi abre la boca?

(Click)

Randy – Dice que busquemos en objetos perdidos.

Theresa – Está bien… Randy

Randy – ¿Si Theresa?

Theresa – Gracias por no delatarme con Howard.

Randy – No te preocupes.

Mas tarde en objetos perdidos

Randy – ¿La encontraste?

Theresa – Encontré uno de mis bastones que buscaba hace tiempo, pero no la cámara y ya era la última caja.

Randy – Esta es la última… Ropa de repuesto de Buki, un micrófono pisoteado, debe ser de Bash y… ¿el micrófono de Debbie?

Theresa – ¿Cómo sabes que es de Debbie?

Randy – Lo vi la primera vez que Debbie me interrogó sobre si era el ninja.

Theresa – ¿La primera vez? ¿Te refieres a cuando lo anunció con Heidi?

(Bam)

Theresa – ¿Debbie? Me asustaste ¿Por qué azotaste la puerta así?

Debbie – ¿Yo dije que eras el ninja?

Randy – Si, lo dijiste cuando…

Debbie – ¿Cuántas veces lo dije en el pasado?

Randy – ¿Debbie?

Theresa – Antes del accidente lo dijiste una vez, pero e…

Debbie – ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué me paso?

Randy – Oh, Debbie mira, respira hondo y lo hablaremos cuando acaben las clases, prometo decirte todo.

Debbie – Creí que me habías dicho todo en el hospital. Randy, esto no puede esperar ¡tengo que saber!

Randy – Muy bien, es posible que…

Debbie – ¡No tengo tu tiempo!

Randy (rápido) – …El nomicon borrara tu mente para que olvidaras quien era el ninja.

Debbie (Agarrando a Randy del cuello de su camisa) – ¿Cuántas veces pasó eso?

Theresa – Solo una. ¿Verdad Randy?

Debbie – ¡Tu no sabes nada Theresa! ¿Cuántas Randy?

Randy (con dificultad) – Me estas asfixiando.

Theresa – Debbie.

Debbie – ¡Responde!

Randy (Casi sin aire) – Dos, por favor Debbie.

Debbie suelta a Randy. Theresa va a ayudar a Randy

Theresa – Tranquila Debbie, Randy no haría eso sin…

Debbie – ¡Calla!

Randy (Recobrando el aliento) – uf, ahh, lo siento Debbie, uff, no quería…

Debbie – Claro que tu no, pero ese estúpido libro… ¡Tengo que irme!

Theresa – ¿Qué fue eso?

Randy – El Ninjanomicon, tiene la capacidad de borrarle la mente a los demás. Nunca sospeché, que Debbie fuera a entender que le había borrado la memoria, tiene demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

Theresa – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Randy – No lo hice yo. La identidad del ninja es el secreto mejor guardado de todo Norrisville y Debbie nunca ha parado para descubrirlo… pero paro cuando… ¡Oh no! Theresa, yo me ocuparé de la cámara, ve a cuidar a Debbie.

Theresa – ¿Qué?

Randy – Debbie te necesita.

Theresa – ¿No me necesitas para evitar problemas con Heidi?

Randy – Howard me sigue ayudando. Debbie es prioridad y no dejará que me acerque.

Theresa – Está bien… Randy, ¿Le explicarás a Debbie?

Randy – Lo hare, tienes mi palabra…

Theresa va corriendo por los pasillos para encontrar a Debbie pero se encuentra con Dave

Theresa – ¡Dave! ¿Has visto a Debbie?

Dave – Si, estaba muy alterada, ¿Qué paso?

Theresa – Después te digo, tengo que encontrarla.

Dave – Esta bien, parece que fue a los salones de arriba.

Theresa – Salones de arriba, ¡Ya se donde esta! ¡Gracias Dave!

Dave – Ni me dejo comentarle…

Theresa llega al frente de lo que era el periódico electrónico escolar

(Tock tock)

Theresa – Debbie, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme por favor.

Debbie – Vete Theresa, necesito pensar.

Theresa – Mira, no sé que está pasando ,pero Randy me prometió que te explicaría todo.

Debbie – ¡Fuera!

Theresa – ¡No! Randy dijo que tu eres prioridad en este momento y… no solo estoy aquí porque él lo dice. Debbie, tu eres mi amiga, lo que sea que pase, quiero ser capaz de acompañarte, como Howard acompaña a Randy. Por favor Debbie, solo abre la puerta.

Debbie – ¡Casi mato a Randy!

Theresa – Eso no es cierto, el puede…

Debbie – Yo le planté la bomba antes de que entrara en el camión ¿Vas a decir eso de acompañarme aun ahora?

Theresa – Debbie… Randy alguna vez me dijo, la obsesión con el pasado es la debilidad de cualquier guerrero, y la voluntad de marchar hacia delante su fortaleza… Lo que quiero decir es, él nunca diría eso si no le fuera posible perdonarte… digo…

Debbie – ¡El perdona a Howard por todo lo que hace! ¿Crees que el que él me perdone me hace diferente? ¡Howard nunca estuvo a punto de matar a Randy!

Theresa – Debbie… Tienes razón, tal vez… Randy sea alguien que exagera en la cuestión de perdonar a otros, pero… si realmente has sido amiga de él como yo por todo este tiempo… ¿no podrías tratar de perdonarte a ti?

Debbie – ¿Por qué no te vas?

Theresa – Porque Randy también me dijo que para todo aquel que quiera ser el ninja es importante no darse por vencido… Yo lo admiro mucho, siempre quise estar con él, Debbie… pero si hay algo que me agrada, es poder estar con él, contigo, incluso con Howard. Poder compartir un secreto y ser parte de algo grande ha sido un gran plus en esto. Déjame entrar por favor. Yo creo que… podremos superar esto.

Debbie abre la puerta y abraza a Theresa

Mas tarde cerca del gimnasio

Theresa – Así que se quedó con Howard para buscar la cámara.

Debbie – Si Howard me hubiera dicho que Randy estaba implicado, habría ayudado… a pesar de cómo pide las cosas.

Theresa – Si, um, Doug, Dave, Buki, oigan ¿Por qué están todos ustedes fuera del gimnasio?

Dave – El entrenador Green acaba de enloquecer con su pista de obstáculos.

Buki (Temblando) – ¡Es la muerte!

Doug – Si alguien fuera a entrar a ese lugar no saldrá vivo

Dave – El entrenador está con algunos de los alumnos que le exigen que le pregunte al director si puede hacer todo eso.

Debbie – Vamos, ningún profesor puede hacer algo tan loco.

Theresa – Debbie, tu no has tomado ninguna clase con él, pero…

Doug – Deja que le diga, hay un estanque arriba de la puerta con suficientes litros de agua como para torcer a una persona, sin mencionar que el gimnasio tiene cortada la electricidad gracias a que corto unos cables para electrocutar el agua después de tirarla, sin mencionar, aros de fuego, un lanzallamas, varios techos con picos súper filosos y otras trampas que no nos quedamos a escuchar.

Debbie – Entiendo… Creo que el que traten de matarlo es normal para Randy

En ese momento Randy y Howard acaban de entrar al gimnasio

Debbie - ¡Salgan!

Theresa – ¡No cierren la puerta!

Buki – ¡Cuidado!

Doug – ¡El agua!

Randy – ¿Eh?

Howard - ¿Pero qué?

Se escuchan unos ruidos que indican que se habían activado varias trampas colocadas por el entrenador Green. En ese momento el entrenador Green va corriendo para activar la palanca de electricidad. Debbie y otros chicos corren tacleando al entrenador; así logran que éste no active la corriente.

Green – Vamos, regresar de esto es pan comido si esquivaron lo demás, ni siquiera activaron el lanzallamas.

(Todos los estudiantes y el director Slimovitz, quien acababa de llegar empiezan a gritarle al entrenador Green)

Mas tarde afuera de la cabina de grabación de Heidi

(Tock tock)

Theresa – Heidi soy Theresa, ¿Puedo pasar?

Heidi – Adelante

(Theresa pasa)

Theresa – ¿Cómo has estado?

Heidi – Tensa, cansada y harta de mi hermano y su inútil amigo.

Theresa – Me alegro que no estés furiosa contra el mundo.

Heidi – No lo estaré, cuando me desahogue de esos dos.

Theresa – Te refieres al secreto que no quieren que divulgues ¿verdad?

Heidi – Algo así, Theesy, no quiero ser grosera pero tendré que empezar mi programa con la cámara de mi Tablet.

Theresa – Antes que eso… aquí tengo una pieza que puede sustituir la pieza rota de tu cámara.

Heidi – ¿Qué? ¡Fantástico! Buenas noticas para algo hoy, ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba esto?

Theresa – La verdad… solo entre un momento aquí en la mañana, ¡perdón!

Heidi – ¿Qué?

Theresa – Yo rompí la cámara, quería arreglarla antes de que te dieras cuenta pero, entre en pánico y…

Heidi – ¡Ah! No puedo creer que no fuera Howard esta vez… esta bien, te perdono pero no vuelvas a entrar, además necesitare que me ayudes, este cable puede zafarse en cualquier momento.

Theresa – ¿En serio?

Heidi – Tuviste el valor para disculparte después de todo, eso es mucho mas de lo que logro con mi hermano.

Theresa – Gracias. Y sobre los chicos…

Heidi – No diré ni media palabra, además, no se realmente que fue lo que hicieron, solo que estaban involucrados con el desastre.

Theresa – …Pero…

Heidi – ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor para hacer que mi hermano mueva su perezoso cuerpo?

Theresa – Ya entendí… ¿empezamos?


	5. Epilogo: Una tarde con McFist

Fanfic epilogo 1 de RC:9thGN

Historias desde la secundaria Norrisville: Punchline

Un día cualquiera en la base de McFist

Hannibal – ¡No puedo creer que tardarás hasta esta hora para crear al robot!

William – Señor, tómelo con calma, mi creación.

Hannibal – ¡Mi creación! Continua

William – Odio este sketch… Su creación será capaz de tenderle una trampa al ninja para mañana temprano.

Hannibal – Entiendo que quieras que sea para mañana, lanzar un ataque a esta hora seria inútil…

William – En efecto, solo tengo que llevar a Tranformbot a un área que no sea usada a esta hora y hacer que la ocupe. Su composición nos permitirá ocupar toda la secundaria Norrisville y de esa forma, cuando el ninja, salga podremos dejarlo capturado en un solo lugar.

Hannibal – Es de mis mejores planes.

William – Parece que el gimnasio no esta siendo ocupado por el momento…

Hannibal – ¿Y qué, esperas una invitación? ¡Mételo ya!

Vicerroy – ¡Pero señor!

Hannibal – Mira así se hace, ¿eh? ¿Por qué esta mojado todo el gimnasio?

Vicerroy – No lo se.

Hannibal – ¿Es ese el ninja?

Vicerroy – Es el conserje de la escuela señor, fíjese antes de…

(El conserje enciende un interruptor)

Hannibal – ¿Qué pasa?

Vicerroy – El agua esta electrificada, el robot estará inoperable por un rato.

Hannibal – Espero que no dure mucho.

Vicerroy – Mientras no le pase nada mas…

Hannibal – Picos…

Vicerroy – Un lanzallamas

Hannibal – ¿Una dama de hierro?

Vicerroy – Bolas puntiagudas…

Hannibal – Y perdimos la señal… ¡Tu plan fue terrible!

Vicerroy – ¿Y si seguimos mandando robots cuando sean horas de clase en la secundaria?

Hannibal – Me encanta la idea.


End file.
